dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Accelia Xavian
:::::::::::: : Appearance ::::::::::: '' "Is it dangerous? ... Then count me in, guys." '' Accelia has curly brown hair that tangles into spirals on her good days, she doesn't talk about her bad hair days very often though--or no one is left alive who's asked. She's got creamy tan skin that looks soft as a cloud and a splaying of brown freckles across her nose and pink cheeks. She stands pretty tall, above most and plans on her growth not stunting just yet. With a curvy figure, it's clear that she has at least grown into her figure within her early adolescence. She wears glasses sometimes, though not often, and takes great pride in her nails being nicely manicured though never painted. She follows the school dress code pretty religiously, though sometimes will add a splice of something that breaks the rules into her outfits, just to stand o'ut. She likes wearing headbands but finds that most other jewelry tend to get in the way of working. She usually has a pencil stuck behind one ear and a pen behind the other, needing to be reminded that they're even there. And if she's not nibbling on the eraser of her pencil, then she's stuffing her face, is sucking on a lollipop, or has a particularly long piece of grass in her mouth. Behaviour/Personality Accelia is very serious about her studies but outside of the classroom and her Kendo club she can seem quite lost as to where she wants to go or what she's supposed to be doing. It mostly because she likes to be lazy during her downtime and the best way not to be asked to do things is to seem like you don't know what's going on, though this act dissolves very quickly when her friends come to her about something important. She doting and sweet, snarky and usually splayed out over some kind of furniture as she makes smart remarks about the conversations around her. She's got a natural curiosity that usually lands her in some predicament or in some kind of trouble. Her friends know not to follow her around when school's out by now. Other than making remarks or answering questions during class, Accelia doesn't speak much around crowds and her true talkative nature can only be seen once she's in a smaller group with just her friends or a new acquaintance. She's almost always on time, barring uncontrollable circumstances, even though mostly she's only seen lazing around. Roleplay Alignment Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Occupation/Class Occupation Student / City Farmer Class "...3? Year 3?" Fighting Style Nguni Stick Fighting Practiced by young herdboys in South Africa. Nguni stick fighting is a martial art that is reliant on long two sticks, one for attacking and the other for defending. There is little to no armor used in this martial art, but is hard contact. The focus is on the weaponry, making sure the sticks hit their targets along with agility and durability to either dodge or take the force of the attacker. '' ''The art is mainly used as a way to prove who is strongest Bull (Inzuka) in a tribe, the men fighting each other until the induna (referee or war captain) their crew under control and retains order between fighters. Finding the enemy's weak point and striking it as seen is a top tier priority as well as being ready to defend yourself with your second defensive stick '' Chi Form 'Chi Augmentation' ''The user can channel their own chi through their own body and enhance their physical abilities. Chi Base (optional) Weapon of Choice One long bladed Odachi as her attacking "stick" A slightly shorter bladed Nodachi (which isn't saying much as her Odachi's blade is as long as the sticks she'd used before) this used as her defense stick Allies/Enemies (N/A) Peak Human Conditions Peak Human Agility The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. Even the user's dexterity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human, enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. Peak Human Maximum Concentration Capacity Users can use 100% of their concentration, allowing them to push their physical and/or mental capabilities to their maximum potential; obstacles become minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. Background Category:Generation 1 Category:RPC